sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalos
The Kalos region (カロス地方, Karosu-chihō) is a region of Mobius. It is based on the northern part of France. The Kalos region is shaped like a five-pointed star, with one of its biggest cities being Lumiose City to the north-central part of the region. It features a vast network of rivers and waterways snaking through much of its landscape, cities and towns. North-east of Lumiose City, lies a mountain range where more frigid temperatures exist, extending down into the plains below. Western Kalos features a vast ocean, where the shore side city of Shalour City lies in the middle of a cove. Etymology and design concept Etymology According to Junichi Masuda, the name "Kalos" comes from the Greek word κάλλος, meaning beauty. Design concept Kalos is based on the northern half of Metropolitan France and Jersey, which is part of the United Kingdom. History Mythological events Dated history * 3000 years prior to the events of Generation Six, the Kalos war occurred, the ultimate weapon was created underneath Geosenge Town, and AZ was given eternal life. * 1000 years prior to the events of Generation Six, Xerneas went to sleep in the form of a tree. * c. 300 years prior to the events of Generation Six, Parfum Palace was built. Contemporary history Cities, routes, and other locations Kalos has sixteen cities and towns, and a Pokémon League. Like in Unova, the routes of Kalos start counting again from 1, likely to represent its geographical isolation from the previously introduced regions. There are 22 routes in total. Demographics The Kalos region has a total population of 868 including all the towns, cities, and areas. Cities and towns *Aquacorde Town - A town that naturally sprang as people flocked to this pristine riverside. *Santalune City - Many beginning Trainers gather in this friendly city to start a Pokémon journey. *Lumiose City - A dazzling metropolis of art and artifice, located in the very heart of the Kalos region. *Camphrier Town - This ancient town was once famous for the long-neglected manor home of a noble family. *Cyllage City - A city nestled between the cliffs and the sea, overlooked by steep Bicycle racecourses. *Ambrette Town - This town was known only for its aquarium until the discovery of rare Fossils really put it on the map. *Geosenge Town - A town lined with mysterious stones and encircled by strange ruins of old. *Shalour City - The seaside home of the Tower of Mastery, where the legend of mysterious stones lives on. *Coumarine City - An exclusive resort area made popular thanks to its clear skies and mild atmosphere. *Laverre City - An unearthly city created by those inspired by a mysterious and ancient tree 1,500 years old. *Dendemille Town - A rural town where Pokémon and windmills work together to farm the land in a chilly latitude. *Anistar City - Some say the enigmatic device used as a sundial came from outer space. *Couriway Town - The railway brings people from great distances to see the huge, majestic falls. *Snowbelle City - They say the cold air flowing from the Pokémon Gym is responsible for this city's frozen state. *Kalos Pokémon League - This path is open only to those who can best every Pokémon Gym in the Kalos region. *Kiloude City - This city, popular with Pokémon Trainers, is a typical example of southern Kalosian life. Anime-exclusive locations *Allearth Forest - The Allearth Forest is a forbidden place where the "Great Destruction," a mass catastrophe where much life was lost, took place. *Brackish Town - A town between Cyllage City and Geosenge Town. It is famous for its chocolate cake. Diantha had an exhibition match here. *Calanthe Town - A town between Cyllage City and Geosenge Town. It has a hospital for humans. *Diamond Domain - An underground domain where many Carbink live in peace. There is a large diamond here called the Heart Diamond that sustains the land. *Kalos Canyon - A canyon located somewhere between Geosenge Town and Shalour City. Due to the wind currents in the canyon, many Trainers come here to practice Sky Battles. *Lagoon Town - A town located between Shalour City and Coumarine City. It has a theater for Pokémon Showcases. *Odyssey Village - A village between Lumiose City and Santalune City that holds a Rhyhorn racing track. *Pokémon Summer Camp - A summer camp hosted by Professor Sycamore. It is located between Geosenge Town and Shalour City. *Pomace Mountain - A mountain located somewhere between Geosenge Town and Shalour City. Mabel, a Trainer with a lot of knowledge of Mega Evolution lives here. Mentioned only Manga-exclusive locations Landmarks *Santalune Forest - The gentle light filtering through this sun-dappled forest makes it a popular spot for natural walks. *Tower of Mastery - The tower of further awakenings. *Chamber of Emptiness - A mysterious void. It is said that nothing can exist within it. *Victory Road - This treacherous path to the Pokémon League will break the hearts of even the toughest Trainers. *Parfum Palace - A luxurious palace constructed 300 years ago by a king who wished to display his power to all. *Connecting Cave - This cave linking Route 7 and Cyllage City is notable for its great hordes of Zubat. *Glittering Cave - Lose all sense of direction as you wander through this cave, where Luminous Moss glows emerald green. *Reflection Cave - The sheer faces of these rock walls reflect the images of people and Pokémon like nature's mirror. *Kalos Power Plant - An environmentally responsible power plant that generates solar power from space. *Azure Bay - The deep blue ocean off Kalos's coast, where Pokémon from distant lands are said to visit. *Sea Spirit's Den - A pit in the shallows of Azure Bay thought to have been born from an ancient outpouring of energy. *Poké Ball Factory - An expansive factory where every Poké Ball used in the Kalos region is produced. *Lost Hotel - This once-famous hotel clings to the shade of its former glory after tragedy left it in ruins. *Frost Cavern - The drifting snow and impenetrable fog make this cavern a place of fantastical illusions. *Terminus Cave - A coal mine that was closed a few years ago due to rumors of a monster living deep within it. *Pokémon Village - Legends say a place exists where Pokémon live in hiding, but no one has ever found it. Areas of interest Bridges and tunnels Routes Geography The geography of Kalos varies greatly within the region. The region is naturally bordered by a vast ocean to the west and northwest, and the eastern and southern borders are formed by mountain ranges. These borders give Kalos its signature star-like shape, as a large peninsula reaches out to the sea in the northwest, creating one point, and elsewhere the coastline, mountain ranges and rivers create the remaining four points. Kalos is made up of three distinct divisions, all with their own unique characteristics in both geography and Pokémon; Central Kalos, Coastal Kalos and Mountain Kalos. Lumiose City is located near the point where all three areas meet. Central Kalos is located in the centric and southern parts of the region. The area is dominated by large forested plains with multiple rivers crossing it. Several towns are surrounded by walls of some sort, and there are also many old castles and châteaus. Many important human settlements and landmarks are located here, such as player’s hometown, Santalune City, a portion of Lumiose City, and the Parfum Palace. Coastal Kalos is located by the vast sea in the western parts of Kalos. The mainly explored area is a strip between mountains and the sea. This strip is dominated by rocky shores in the southwest and lush beaches and forests in the northwest. Most human settlements are located by the sea. The peninsula in the northwest is known for its stones. There are many important locations, such as the Reflection Cave, Geosenge Town, and Shalour City with its Tower of Mastery. Mountain Kalos is located in the eastern reaches of the region. The area is largely mountainous and the temperatures tend to be cooler than in the other parts, with some routes and settlements having snow covering them. To the north there is a marshy area that is said to be haunted. However, the settlements are plentiful, and there are some important landmarks, such as the Kalos Power Plant that is built on a harsh wasteland, the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City, and the Pokémon League. Kiloude City is located outside the three divisions, and is only reachable by train from Lumiose City. Climate Kalos League The Kalos League is the regional Pokémon League of the Kalos region. After obtaining the eight Badges of the region a Trainer may battle the Elite Four at the Pokémon League building. Gym Leaders *Viola - Santalune City Gym, Bug-type Pokémon, Bug Badge. *Grant - Cyllage City Gym, Rock-type Pokémon, Cliff Badge. *Korrina - Shalour City Gym, Fighting-type Pokémon, Rumble Badge. *Ramos - Coumarine City Gym, Grass-type Pokémon, Plant Badge. *Clemont and Bonnie - Lumiose City Gym, Electric-type Pokémon, Voltage Badge. *Valerie - Santalune City Gym, Fairy-type Pokémon, Fairy Badge. *Olympia - Anistar City Gym, Psychic-type Pokémon, Psychic Badge. *Wulfric - Snowbelle City Gym, Ice-type Pokémon, Iceberg Badge. Elite Four and Champion *Malva - Fire-type *Siebold - Water-type *Wikstrom - Steel-type *Drasna - Dragon-type *Diantha - Various (Champion) Trivia * The English names of cities and towns in Kalos are derived from various ingredients used in fragrances. Likewise, the names in the European versions are derived from various terminologies related to art. * The word "Kalosian", as seen in Kiloude City's description, is the adjectival form of Kalos. * Kalos is the only core series region that does not have a department store. * Kalos is the only core series region that does not have a notable Ghost-type specialist at any point. * Including Gym Leaders, Kalos is the only female dominant Pokémon League. * Kalos is the only region in which Gym Leaders hand out TMs containing moves from older generations in games that it is introduced in. Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Kalos locations